Cursed Wounds
by silverheartlugia2000
Summary: After a particularly harsh 'fox hunt' Naruto is left in a somewhat.. Primal state of mind. The rest of team seven are sent to protect him as he recovers. First Naruto story, feral!Naruto, pre-SasuNaru fluff, slight Sakura bashing.
1. The fox

**Alright this is a bit different but I wanted to try it, I have a new partner for this as well. Stormflight19 started reading Lapin and I've been chatting with her since she reviewed. She's still fairly new to this series and this is my first time writing for it as well, so we might be a bit ooc. Set back in the genin days before the chunin exam. **

* * *

It was a normal enough day for team 7. Sasuke and Sakura wait at the bridge for their teacher. No sign of Naruto yet though.

"Kakashi-sensei is late again..." Sakura complains. "And where's Naruto? He's usually the first one here, always ready to start..."

They waited as usual. Until the jonin finally showed. "Sorry I'm late. I had to help this old woman across the street."

"Isn't the same old excuse you use every time?" Sakura sighed with a hint of anger.

He paused looking up. ".. Where's Naruto?"

_'Don't ignore me!'_ Sakura's inner voice cried.

"I haven't seen Naruto all day," Sasuke told his teacher. "He didn't show up here."

His one eye widened slightly. Naruto always showed up, and because of his powers he rarely got sick. Unless... "What's the date?!"

Sakura glanced a Sasuke to see if he was watching her. "The 11th of October, why?"

"Damn.. Training is off for today." With that he takes off heading in the direction of town.

"Wait, Kakashi-sensei! What does that mean?" the pink haired ninja ran after him.

He didn't stop, running directly to the poor side of town and up to the top floor of an apartment complex. Kakashi's two trainees followed him the whole way there. Of course, Sakura only went because she was trying to get an answer from Kakashi, and because Sasuke was going.

He stopped in front of a door with the red swirl you see on chunnin vests painted on it. It was busted in. Kakashi growls going inside and searching the trashed rooms. The windows and furniture were smashed as well.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura cried when she saw the room. "Can you please explain what's going on?"

Sasuke walked into the room after Kakashi. Whatever happened to Naruto, it was probably good for the two male genin's rivalry, but Sasuke didn't like seeing a teammate getting hurt. Sasuke would fight by Kakashi's side no matter what.

"It's not for me to say.." Only the Hokage or Naruto himself were allowed to tell them. Speaking of which that's the next place he headed off to look.

"But sensei-" Sakura started, but was cut off with a glare from her crush. He knew it was best not to pressure to older ninja. So instead, the two followed their teacher.

They headed off to Hokage tower. Kakashi entered his office hurriedly. "Hokage-sama have-" he was cut off by a wave of Sarutobi's hand. The Hokage waved him over to the desk, moving to the side. As Kakashi came around behind it he sighs.

Sasuke rushes in after, Sakura was behind him, slightly out of breath. "W-why did we have to run all the way here...?" Sakura puffed. "It's just Naruto..."

Kakashi kneels behind the desk, reaching for something under it.

Sasuke walks over to see what was behind the desk.

It was a sleeping Naruto. Kakashi sits running his fingers through the blond locks. The poor boy was heavily bandaged..

"What happened to him, sensei?" Sasuke finally spoke. He wished his teammate hadn't done this... It cut back on training time.

The Hokage sighs. "He got caught up in a fight."

"With who?"

He was reluctant to answer. It was hard to know anyway..

"Well? If we're not going to have training today, then we have to know why!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Sasuke-kun is right!" Sakura cut in. Just like her to defend the black-haired genin.

The Hokage spoke up. "Actually I have a mission for you three."

Sasuke looked up from his wounded ally. "What is it?"

"You are to take Naruto to a safe house on the outskirts of the forest. The fight did serious damage and he needs to recover. You three are to watch over and protect him as well as bring his mind out of its current state."

"How are we supposed to do that if we don't understand why?" Sakura protested. Sasuke just nodded.

The Hokage looks at Kakashi, who looked back at him. Sarutobi sighs. "Kakashi will give you details when you get there." He hands over a sealed scroll with instructions to the house among a few other notes.

_'That's right! Way to go, Sakura!'_ Sakura's inner self cried. She looked over at Sasuke, expecting a look of approval. Instead, he was looking worriedly at Naruto.

_'But why is he worried about Naruto?'_ She thought. _'Sasuke never worries about him...'_

Kakashi takes the scroll and bows to the Hokage. "I'll go on ahead, you two pack up and meet me there in half an hour." He gently picks up the small boy and takes off out the window.

"How are we supposed to find that place?" Sakura complained to Sasuke. He ignored the complaint and headed out. "Wait, Sasuke!" The female genin rushed after Sasuke.

In the end Kakashi sent Pakkun to lead them back. The pug brought them to a house far out in the forest surrounding the village. Naruto was placed curled up under a tree, a few of the other dogs keeping an eye on him.

The two young members of group seven had brought only their ninja gear, the only things they had deemed necessary fetch.

"So, Kakashi-sensei, you said you would explain," Sakura pressured.

The one eyed man sighs. "Now what I'm about to tell you is an S-rank secret, you are not allowed to tell anyone about this, let alone talk about it in public."

"Yes sensei," the two chorused.

"You know the story about the nine-tailed fox right?"

"Yah," Sakura said. She was the one who knew everything. "It attacked the village, right?"

"Right, but do you know how it was defeated?"

"No... No teacher or adult would ever tell us..."

"When it attacked the Fourth Hokage went up against him. He ended up giving up his life to seal the nine-tails away."

"So what does that have to do with all this?"

"Where do you think the monster went?" Came a gravely voice from behind them.

"I-I don't know..." Sakura and Sakura turned around to see the newcomer.

It was Naruto, but then again it wasn't. His eyes were a blood red with slitted pupils, his whiskers were darker and nails lengthened into claws. Long sharp canines protruded from his mouth.

"I didn't expect to see you in person Kyuubi." Kakashi spoke.

"Wh-what is that?" Sakura asked fearfully.

"I was getting to that part.. Naruto is what is known as a jinchūriki. A human container for a Tailed beast to be sealed into. The night Kyuubi here attacked the village, he was sealed into Naruto soon after he was born."

"So... He's the nine-tailed fox?" Sakura questioned. Sasuke studied the fox-like Naruto. He didn't like this new turn of events...

"Kyuubi yes. But Naruto is still Naruto. Naruto is supposed to contain Kyuubi and keep him in check." The fox boy growls slightly at that.

"With Naruto like this, is it our job to keep Kyuubi in check now?" Sasuke asked.

"Wrong." The fox growled. Stupid Uchias.. "The brat doesn't control me he contains me. Unfortunately for you his concussion has put him into shock. I'm only out cause he's still asleep."

"Then what's our job?" Sakura cut in, hopefully to stop a fight. Sasuke glared at the fox.

He ignores the girl turning to Kakashi. "He'll wake up soon but he's stuck in an instinctual mind frame. The villagers ended up making him snap this time. I can only do so much, it's up to you to pull him out of it." Soon after that the red leached from his eyes, slowly going back to blue. The body goes limp dropping towards the ground.

"Naruto, you idiot," Sasuke sighed, catching the falling boy.

_'Why is everyone ignoring me?'_ Sakura thought._ 'It's like I'm not actually there...'_

Kakashi sighs. Deciding to continue. "The fourth wanted him to be known as a hero because the attack stopped thanks to Naruto. Unfortunately instead of a boy, all the villagers see us the fox.."

Sasuke looked down at the blonde in his arms. The reason why he acted like he did was suddenly clear. He just wanted to have friends, someone who wouldn't look at him with fear or anger.

"Well then, what are we to do with Naruto now?" he asked, looking at Kakashi.

"Keep an eye on him. You've noticed he acts weird sometimes right? That's because the influence of containing Kyuubi gives him a few fox-like traits. If Kyuubi says he's locked in his instincts that means he's feral right now."

"Where should I put Naruto?"

"Just leave him here. We need to make sure he recognizes us at least."

"Okay..." Sasuke set Naruto back under the tree that he was lying under earlier. "Will we train in the meantime?"

"If you want." He stands up and starts a lesson.

"Yay!" Sakura cheered.

An hour passed before Naruto finally woke up. Kakashi looks over as the blond sits up.

"So he's awake..." Sasuke muttered. "Will he be friend or foe...?"

The blond looks around seeing them. Naruto jumps scrambling back behind the tree.

"What's wrong, Naruto?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi gets up walking over slowly. Sakura follows, whereas Sasuke stays behind.

Naruto crawls back on all fours growling lightly. His eyes were still slitted but remained sky blue. The claws and fangs had remained as well.

"Naruto, it's us, your teammates," Sakura says soothingly.

Kakashi quickly picks him up by his collar and brings him over to where they were. Naruto tries to wiggle out of his grip but couldn't due to the angle.

"So I guess he doesn't recognize us," Sakura sighed.

"You don't know much about canines do ya kid?" Pakkun asks. "We tell each other by scent." He looks up to Kakashi who was letting Naruto smell his hand. The kit sniffed the fingers all over before tackling his teacher.

"Can't he smell us from where he is?" Sakura asks.

Kakashi shrugs. "He was scared and wasn't paying attention. You have to remember he got beat up last night."

Sakura carefully walks up to the fox-boy. She held out her hand. "Hey, Naruto, do you remember me?"

He looks up at her curiously, tilting his head.

"I'm Sakura, remember?" the pinkett said softly.

He moves closer purring softly.

"That's it," Sakura said, keeping her hand out.

He smiles rubbing against it.

Sakura reaches out with her other hand to stroke Naruto's hair. _'Not as good as Sasuke, but this is only to get Naruto to trust me,'_ she thought.

He smiles purring.

_'Okay... This is getting a little weird,'_ she continued. Sakura backed up a bit.

He looks up confused. Why did she stop?

"Sensei, is this supposed to happen?"

"Foxes are tameable sometimes. Apparently Naruto likes being petted."

"But why me?" Sakura cried.

"Because you just petted him. He thinks you'd do it again.."

"If that's what he wants, then Naruto can forget it! I was only doing it to get his trust!"

The fox yelps running behind Kakashi. The jonin sighs.

"What now?" Sakura sighed.

"You yelled at him.."

"Sakura, if you wanted him to trust you, then you shouldn't have yelled at him," Sasuke rebuked his teammate. He walked over to Naruto, and held out his hand to the fox.

Naruto looks up at him curiously for a moment before pouncing on him. Kakashi raised his brow in surprise.

"What are you doing to my Sasuke!?" Sakura shouted.

Naruto sits on top of Sasuke, staring him in the face and purring.

"Get off of my Sasuke!" Sakura shouted again. It wasn't supposed to be like this! First Naruto takes Sasuke's first kiss, now this?

Kakashi decides to step in before she snapped. "He wants him to play." Though he had a slightly different idea..

"But Naruto's sitting on him!" Sakura retorted. "If he wants Sasuke to play, then why is Naruto like that?"

Kakashi sighs face palming. Did she ever own a dog?

Sasuke sighs as well. "Naruto, can you get off me?"

The jonin picks him up again. "Why don't you go hang out with the pack? I'm sure they'd love to play with you." The blond glanced to Sasuke once more before going after Kakashi's hounds.

Sasuke picks himself up, brushing off his clothes. He watches as Naruto bounds of to play with the other dogs.

Kakashi watches Naruto for a moment studying him. He takes out the scroll the Hokage gave him going over the list of injuries, then back up. Naruto seemed to be ignoring any pain he had as usual, but with the long list it might take longer to heal than it normaly does.

"Sensei, how can we help?" Sakura asked.

"For now let's go inside and look over supplies, we might be out here for a while."

"Okay," Sakura followed Sasuke and Kakashi into the house. Sasuke took one final look at Naruto before entering the house.


	2. Pouncing lessons

**Lion King reference chapter titles for the win! If I spell a name wrong please tell me! Sorry this took so long, my partner for this and my other partner for Shrunk Twins and Green Cub has been swamped at school. Clipped Wings is going smoothly though.**

* * *

It was fairly stocked already. Iruka was sent out earlier that morning to bring things over. There was food and medical supplies sitting on the table. The genin put their gear down. It was a waste of effort to carry it around, if they needed something they would get it. It wasn't like they were going anywhere. They start unpacking the bags. Taking note and putting things away.

Sakura put away the food. "How long with this last, Kakashi?"

"We have enough to last a week or two I think."

"So we have a time limit of how long we have to heal Naruto..."

"Not necessarily. If needed I can head back out to the village for more."

"It would still be best if we healed him sooner than later," Sasuke intervened, glancing out the window. "Knowing Naruto, it's going to be hard to keep him occupied for a long while."

"True.." Kakashi looks out as well. It seemed the pain of his wounds were finally too much for him as he was sitting back watching the sky.

Sasuke watched Naruto. "He will be okay, right Kakashi?"

"I'm sure he will. We just need to let him know we're here for him." He looks down at the package in his hand, "Not just us either." Iruka had also left a present for Naruto, a note apologizing about missing out on seeing him yesterday.

Sakura finishes putting away the last of the food away. "So what do we do now?"

"You can continue practice if you want, I'm going to check on fox-boy." Kakashi sets the package down and grabs the medical kit just in case. Sakura decides to go out and practice maintaining her chakra levels. Meanwhile, Sasuke follows Kakashi to help Naruto.

As Kakashi comes over he could see some of the bandages turned red. He sighs sitting down and unrolling the scroll to use as a sort of check list. Cracked ribs, multiple lacerations, a few burns and stabs, hand was crushed at one point. "Never can stay out of trouble can you.."

Sasuke takes some burn cream from Kakashi's first aid kit. "Naruto, where were you burned?"

The blond didn't respond squirming slightly. Kakashi was busy gripping the back of his neck with one hand to keep him still while undoing the bandages with the other.

"Naruto?" Sasuke repeated softly.

Fox-boy whines trying to wiggle out of Kakashi's grip. "He doesn't like being treated. I doubt he'll say anything."

"The sooner we treat you, the sooner you get back to normal," Sasuke squats down next to Naruto. "Do you want to be normal again?"

Naruto turns to him distracted. Kakashi glanced between them before tentatively letting go of the blonde's neck and continuing with both hands.

"That's better. Now where are you burned?"

Naruto blinks looking away. Kakashi undoes the wraps around his torso revealing a majority of the wounds.

"How can I help, Kakashi?"

The silver haired ninja was surprised at his gesture. He pulls out a jar and unscrews it. "Just put some of this on any wounds you see." Kakashi then proceeds to test the ribs and bones mentioned in the list. Naruto winces at it but it seems Kyuubi was focusing on those first. The blacked haired genin began to rub the cream on Naruto's torso. They continue, refreshing the bandages and applying the cream.

By the time the two ninjas were done, the sun was low in the sky. Sakura was sitting in a nearby tree, watching the boys. Sasuke stands up, stretching. Naruto gazed off into the distance as Kakashi puts away the supplies.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Sakura jumps down to join her allies.

"Hard to say, it could be anything. He could be talking to Kyuubi or just bored." Kakashi says stepping back inside.

The pinkett waves her hand in front of the fox-boy's face. "Hey, Earth to Naruto. Are you there?"

The blonde blinks startled.

"Are you hungry, Naruto?" Sasuke asks softly.

Naruto glanced at him and back to the forest again.

"Come on, I think we have some ramen," Sakura attempted to bribe the blonde.

He turns at that following them inside.

Sakura pulled out some of the ramen that she had put away earlier. "What do you want, Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei?"

"I'll have some rice," Sasuke replied.

"Fine with me." Kakashi says

"Okay," she gets out a bag of rice as well. "Where would I find a pan?"

"There should be dishes in the cabinets." There are lots of safe houses throughout the village and they stocked the basic necessities into each. Sakura starts cooking, and soon the smell of ramen fills the safehouse.

Naruto was sitting at the window gazing out again. He could have sworn he smelt something out there, but it was so little he couldn't be sure. With the nin hounds long since vanished there was no one else to smell it anyway.

Sasuke joined him at the window. "What's wrong?"

He couldn't find anything... The blond sighs turning back to the rest of them.

"Can you not talk?"

Naruto's head tilts slightly.

"Well, you'll be less annoying now."

To be honest he was having trouble recognizing words in general. He remembered his name, their names, ramen, Kyuubi and a few others. Kyu had to resort to speaking in fox to communicate with him.

"Dinner's ready~" Sakura calls. She brings the ramen to Naruto, then sets the rice on the table.

Naruto smiles eating awkwardly with his claws.

Sakura places a dish of curry next to the rice, and grabs some plates from the cupboard. "Let's eat!"

Kakashi sets up his plate and it was gone in a flash. Sasuke puts some curry and rice on his plate, and eats it, thinking.

"Is it good, Sasuke?" Sakura asks. Sasuke nods, then goes back to thinking. _'I made this just for Sasuke, he doesn't even acknowledge it!'_ Inner Sakura cries.

The meal passed on quietly.

Sasuke stands up, and places his silverware in the sink. "I'm going for a walk."

"Just be back before dark." Kakashi replies.

Sasuke gave a nod to acknowledge that Kakashi had spoken, and left. "Wait, let me come with you!" Sakura calls after him. She stood up, her food half-finished.

Naruto watched him leave. Kakashi glanced up from his book then back to Naruto. Sakura leaves her plate at the table and heads for the door. The blonde looks up at her as well.

"I'm going to follow Sasuke," the pinkett announced.

Naruto starts to stand going after her.

"Why are you coming, Naruto?"

He blinks at her confused.

"Can't you tell that he wants to be alone?"

"Then why are you going after him?" Kakashi asks.

"Well, because..." Sakura searched for an excuse to go after Sasuke. "Umm..."

Kakashi glanced at her.

"I didn't think that meant me as well..."

Kakashi sighs standing up. "Just stay here.. We should set up the beds anyway."

"Okay..." Sakura reluctantly concurred. She found the beds, and helped get them ready for nightfall. Naruto watched out the window again.

Minutes before the sun dipped below the horizon, Sasuke returned. The blond looks up at him. Sasuke glanced at the other, then focused on Kakashi. "Did anything happen while I was gone?"

"No, nothing at all."

"Good," Sasuke sighed, glancing once more at Naruto. "I'm going to bed."

Kakashi nods and Naruto glanced back to the window.

Sasuke enters the hallway just Sakura leaves it. "Oh, Sasuke. How was your walk?" she asks.

Sasuke mumbles a "Fine," but mainly ignores her. Kakashi goes back to his book. Sakura sat for a moment, then announced that she was going to bed as well.

Naruto stayed at the window trying to find that scent again. Eventually Kakashi dragged him to bed too.

When the sun arose, Sakura got up first. She pulled out some materials, and started cooking breakfast.

The sounds woke up the foxboy, who at some point in the night curled up next to Sasuke seeking heat from the fall chill. He gets up going into the kitchen.

"Good morning!" Sakura says cheerfully. Then, realizing who came in, she adds, "Oh... It's Naruto..."

That tone made him sad for some reason, even if he didn't understand everything she said.

"Is Sasuke and the sensei up?" the pinkett continues, not knowing that Naruto can't understand.

The blonde tilts his head, instead walking over to the smell of food.

"Hey, back off!" Sakura snaps. "It's not time to eat!"

Naruto shrinks back, that tone was accompanied by a hit far too often for his liking.

"If you want to have breakfast, then go wake the others."

He backed up a bit more, shrinking into himself.

"Well?"

A gentle hand lands on his head but the blond still flinched. After realizing it didn't hurt he looks up to see Kakashi. "What's with all the yelling?"

"Naruto was trying to steal some food before it is as time to eat!" Sakura replies.

He sighs. "Did you miss the whole 'turned feral' conversation yesterday?"

"No. But he should know better than to steal food."

"..." Kakashi wished she would see his side for once.. Often times he would check up on Naruto when he was younger and catch him snatching food off of stalls just because he had so little money or the vendors plain wouldn't sell to him.. The reason the boy is so addicted to ramen is because it's usually all he could afford let alone cook himself..

"Especially when I'm cooking it for everyone, not just him!"

"Sakura, he doesn't understand you right now. All he knows is he's hungry and you have food."

"Maybe someone should tell him to wait then."

Kakashi sweatdrops. He doubts the blond would react if he said Naruto was now the fifth Hokage..

"Well, breakfast is ready. Someone should go wake Sasuke," Sakura sighs.

Kakashi sighs going to wake said Uchia. Sasuke got up compliantly. He glances around the room, then follows Kakashi out to the kitchen.

Naruto was sitting by the window again. Even when he's normal the blonde rarely likes to stay inside if he could help it.

Sakura notices Sasuke come in, and she was all over him. "Oh, Sasuke! Did you sleep well?" Sasuke gives her a nod, and sits down at the table. Kakashi sits as well.

"Breakfast is served!~" Sakura cries, setting the food she was cooking by the boys.

Naruto glanced up and walks over cautiously.

Sasuke patted the seat next to him. "You can sit here."

The blonde sits watching Sakura out the corner of his eye.

Sakura sits on Sasuke's other side, leaving Kakashi on his own part of the table. Then, the pinkett puts food on a plate, and hands it to Sasuke. "Here you go," Sakura says. "I made it for you~" Sasuke takes the plate, but puts in front of Naruto.

Naruto looks at it, sniffing quickly. Kakashi makes his own plate while nonchalantly observing the three.

"You can eat it, Naruto," Sasuke sighs. "Sakura hasn't poisoned it."

Meanwhile, Sakura was yelling in her mind. _'That was for Sasuke, not Naruto! Why did he just give it away like that!?'_

The jonin couldn't help but be curiously interested in Sasuke's odd behavior. The blonde however reaches to his plate to eat. The said ninja takes his own plate, and, with Sakura following, puts food on his plate.

The four eat in relative silence,

Sakura glanced out the window, then suggested to Kakashi, "We should go outside. It would be a shame to waste such a beautiful day.

"Good idea."

As Sasuke finishes cleaning the last dish, Sakura leaves the house. Sasuke glances at Naruto. "Are you coming?" he asks.

He looks up coming to the door and rushing outside. Kakashi followed at a slower pace.

Outside, the forest was gleaming, as all the light was reflecting of the morning dew. The air smelled crisp, and the trees rustled in the slight breeze. Naruto takes off toward a group of feeding birds, chasing them away.

"Why don't go for a run in the woods?" Sakura suggested. "I think a certain someone needs to let some energy loose."

"Yeah, good time for scouting practice while we're at it."

"Hey, Naruto! We're going!"

The fox glanced over and runs back to them. Sakura leads the way through the wood, while Sasuke trails behind to watch. Kakashi just wanders behind while Naruto weaves between the trees.

Along the way, Sakura finds a stick, so she decides to tease Naruto with it. "Hey, Naruto, do you want the stick?" She waves it around over her head.

He looks at her tilting his head.

"Go on, go get it!" Sakura tosses the stick in front of her.

The blonde gave a look equivalent to 'are you nuts?'

"Isn't Naruto supposed to be part fox?" Sakura sighs.

Kakashi glanced up. "Try this." He tossed her the set of bells he still carried around. The sound caught the fox-boy's attention.

"You still have these?" the pinkett asks, catching them.

He shrugs. "How do you know I didn't always have them?" Naruto comes closer trying to find the sound.

Sakura shakes the bells. "Over here."

Naruto pounced trying to catch them.

As the foxboy leaps, Sakura holds the three shiny objects out of his reach. He pouts lunging again.

Again, he was thwarted, and the bells were held higher. The blonde growls slightly.

"Just as I suspected. Naruto has no forethought, as always," Sakura crows.

The fox backs away crouched on all fours to jump again.

"I see right through your plan."

In a blink he leapt back pressing against a tree. Then pushed off with a chakra boost whizzing past her. The bells were pulled out of the female genin's hand, and she blinked in surprise. What just happened?

Naruto now sat on the ground batting them and enjoying the sound. Sasuke smiled. Naruto was always full of surprises.

"Looks like he still knows how to use chakra." The jonin observes.

"But he can't talk!" Sakura protests. That's not what was supposed to happen!

"You'd be surprised what foxes can do."

Sasuke walks up to Naruto. "Can I see those?"

Naruto glanced up at him.

"Please?" Sasuke asks kindly. "Maybe we could turn this into a game?"

He surprisingly bats them over.

Sasuke stoops down and picks up the bells. He dashes up a tree, and puts them in the tallest peak. Jumping down, he asks, "How fast can you get them?"

His head tilts for a moment before leaping up to a branch. He continues to pounce up occasionally using his claws to grip the trunk. Finally he grabs the bells smiling.

"Good job, Naruto! Now come back down!"

That was a little harder.. Foxes weren't built to climb trees. Sakura cheers in her head. He had found a way to get rid of Naruto! Naruto glanced around trying too find a path down. Sasuke calls encouragement to him. "You can do it, Naruto!"

Kakashi watched as Naruto picked his way down. The blonde seemed to respond to Sasuke rather well..

"Hey, Sasuke, can I try? I'll be even faster than Naruto," Sakura says.

The other sighs. "You don't need training right now," Sasuke explains. "This is to train Naruto so the team will be ready sooner."

Finally Naruto makes it back to the ground.

"Good," Sasuke says, and takes the bells from Naruto. The blonde pouts slightly. Ignoring Naruto, the other male genin tosses the bells at Kakashi. "Thanks for letting us use those."

Kakashi puts them away. Naruto pouts again.

Sakura sighs. "You know that face isn't going to convince anyone to do anything for you. Speaking of which, I think it's time you help out. You've been doing nothing but sit around while we were here."

He blinks at her uncomprehendingly.

Sakura leans in closer to Naruto, her face inches away from his. "Are you listening to a word I'm saying?"

Kakashi sighs.

Sasuke pulls the pinkett away from Naruto. "Haven't you realized that he can't understand you yet?" He asks.

"But Sasuke... I..." Sakura couldn't come up with a reasonable excuse.

Unnoticed by the others the blonde turns to the forest tilting his head.

Sasuke gets done rebuking Sakura, and turns back to Naruto. "What is it?"

The blonde steps off following something.

The black haired genin grabs Naruto's arm. "Wait! What are you doing?"

Naruto glanced up confused.

"What do you smell?"

Naruto turns back to the trees. Darn, it was gone again.. Sasuke looks where Naruto is looking. He didn't see anything though...

"I think it's time we head back." Kakashi says, "We've been out here half the day."

Sakura glances up at the sky. Kakashi is right, the sun is at the midpoint in the heavens. How did that happen?

"Come on." The jonin starts leading the way back.

Sasuke leads Naruto after Kakashi, and Sakura trails behind. Something was wrong with Sasuke. He seems different... Naruto stumbles along behind. That scent just didn't sit right with him for some reason.. But it keeps disappearing too, how does that happen?!

"What's wrong, Naruto?" Sasuke breaks into the blonde ninja's thoughts. "Can you try to explain to me?"

All he could do was give a soft whine.

"Can you sign?"

Apperently not...

"I have some paper at the house. Can you write it?"

He couldn't do anything regarding human language at the moment. If only Sasuke spoke fox.. Sasuke sighs. Next time Naruto notices something, they should follow it.


	3. Demon Brat

**Sorry for the delay!**

* * *

They make it back to the house and Kakashi heads inside. Naruto plops down under a tree intending to stay out longer.

Sasuke stays outside too, but at a distance. He was secretly watching Naruto, so that the fox doesn't run of without him.

The blonde sits watching a cricket near him. Pondering over that strange scent.

Sasuke watches him diligently. If he knew Naruto, then the boy was probably going to run off soon.

The blonde just sits watching the cricket. On the inside he asked Kyu what that scent could be.

"Hey, Sasuke!" Sakura calls. "How about you stop watching Naruto all the time and come practice with me?"

"Not now, Sakura. We have a mission, remember?"

Naruto sat still.

_'Urg! Naruto's always stealing the spotlight!'_ Sakura thinks. _'Why can't we focus on something other than him sometime?'_

Kyu only said to watch out for the scent, could mean danger..

"Come on, Sasuke," The pink ninja made her voice sugary sweet. "We don't have to watch Naruto all the time."

"I said not now," Sasuke replied.

"But Kakashi-sensei can watch Naruto," Sakura says.

"Not now."

Naru glanced up at them.

"What's wrong, Naruto?" Sasuke asks.

He glanced between them.

"Can you try speaking?"

His head tilts.

"Can you say your name?"

He crooed.

"What about mine?"

Naruto just purrs a bit.

"Hey! What was that for, Naruto?" Sakura cries. "Were you even trying?"

He grins.

"Sakura, relax, he's trying..." Sasuke sighs.

Kyu nudged him a bit from inside. "Nyar?"

"What's up, Naruto?"

He tilts his head.

"What's wrong?"

He just pokes Sasuke.

"Stop touching my Sasuke!" Yells Sakura.

He cringed back.

"Sasuke, are you all right?" She turns to the other boy.

"I'm fine. Naruto didn't do any harm."

Naru blinks at them.

"Naruto, can you try saying hello for me?"

He uncurls a bit watching him.

Sasuke sighs. "I guess it's too early for something like that right now. Maybe we can work on this later."

The blonde tilts his head slightly.

The former boy glances at the sky. It was about mid-day. "Sakura, how about we start preparing lunch? We can make some curry or something, right?"

Sakura brightens a bit when she hears the word 'we.' '_I'm gonna cook with Sasuke!'_ She cheers in her thoughts. Out loud, Sakura says, "Of course! I saw curry ingredients yesterday!"

Naruto watched them stand, following a moment later.

"Do you want to help, Naruto?" As Sasuke asks that, Sakura feels her hope deflate. She wasn't going to be cooking alone with Sasuke after all. Of course, Naruto has to come. He always ruins everything. He pounced, jumping off Sasuke then ran off to the other side of the yard.

"Hey! Naruto, what's wrong?" Sasuke calls.

Sakura smiles slightly. "Leave him. Let's cook together, just the two of us, okay?" she asks. "Naruto would just get in the way." She then proceeds to drag Sasuke into the house, and the two of them start preparing lunch. Though Sasuke glances out the window in the vain hope of watching Naruto. But the trees blocked his view of the yard.

Naru watched then pouts, he had hoped Sasuke would play with him. He sighs wandering around exploring the perimeter of the house.

Back in the kitchen, Sakura pulls out items to cook with, humming quietly. Sasuke frowns at her. "Why do you always push Naruto away?" he asks.

"I wanted to spend some time alone with you," Sakura replies. "I never get to spend time with you."

"We're on a mission right now, Sakura," Sasuke rebukes. "It's not time to be hanging out."

"All we're doing is watching Naruto."

"Then why are you shoving him away? How are you supposed to watch him if you treat him that way?"

"I..." Sakura didn't know how to respond. How was she supposed to explain to Sasuke?

It was an honest question, just why did she hate Naruto so much? Sakura just turns away to go back to her cooking. He didn't understand!

Kakashi passed by glancing to them. As he did, Sakura chopped down with her knife a little _too_ hard. His one eyebrow raised at that curiously. Sakura ignored everyone else, silently fuming as she finished preparing the meal. Kakashi's head tilted slightly going outside to find Naruto and drag him in.

Though Kakashi is gone, there isn't much difference in the house. Sakura sets up the table, while Sasuke sits at the window, slightly bored. The jonin soon comes back blonde in tow.

Sasuke smiles, glad to see Naruto was back. Somehow, he had the feeling that the headstrong blonde would run away if not watched carefully. They sit down to the meal, digging in.

Sasuke sits next to Naruto, and tries to get him to say something. As one could guess, his attempts didn't work... At least they finally convinced him that using utensils was a far more efficient way to eat than using fingers.

Meanwhile, Sakura scowls, and sits as far away as possible from the others._ 'What's so special about Naruto anyway? Why does he always take my Sasuke away from me?'_ She cries in her mind. _'It's not fair!'_

Kakashi watched the trio contemplating, he needed a way to get Sakura to work with Naruto at least somewhat better.

Sakura finishes lunch quickly, then left to sit in a tree. She needed some fresh air to calm herself down. The blonde had noticed, watching her. Unaware that Naruto was watching, Sakura started on a quiet rant about how idiotic and self-centred said teammate was. Naruto slips outside sneaking behind her.

As she was too caught up in her rant, Sakura was oblivious to the world, so she didn't notice Naruto.

It wasn't like he hadn't been talked about behind his back before, even if most of the words didn't register, the tone in which she said his name was recognizable.

"Ugh! That stupid Naruto! He's always getting in my way!" The pinkett ends up crying out, falling back and crashing into the other ninja.

He yelped in surprize.

"Wha..." Sakura sits in surprise for a moment, then gets her bearings. "What were you doing, Naruto? Stop following me around!"

Fox-boy was currently trying to get out from under her. She stands up, half gloating in Naruto's pain, half angry at him for following her. He sits up with a whine.

"Serves you right for following me," Sakura said with little remorse. "You need to give up."

_'Give up?'_ He remembers those words.. Give up being a ninja, give up reaching for Hokage, give up getting people to accept you.

"I'm never going to like you, no matter what you do. Give up!"

The blonde frowns, all he's ever wanted was for people to want him. To actually like having him around and not chase him away, not have to be destructive for attention, just to receive it, he just wanted a friend..

"Just go away, and leave me alone!"

The hurt look was one no one usually sees on the blonde. One of tired defeat and old pain. Soon enough it was covered up on reflex as his attention turns to a bird flying off, the fox chasing after it.

"Good riddance..." Sakura sighed. But after seeing the look on Naruto's face, she felt bad. All this time she had been pushing him away, and he just wanted- no, needed- a friend. Sakura sighed, and looked around for the blonde, but he was already gone. He was nowhere to be seen around the cabin.

The day passed on and still no sign. The sun was starting to set too.

Sakura runs back to the cabin. When she gets there, she calls out, "Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke! Naruto's missing!"

"What?!" The jonin jumps up. "Ugh... he's lucky he's even able to move right now.. Getting lost in the woods is not what we need..."

Sasuke gets up as well. "Which way did he go?"

"This way." Sakura runs off the way she came, leaving the two boys to keep up. They take off after her.

Sasuke weaves along, curious on what happened to make Sakura worry about Naruto. Normally she would just ignore Naruto running off. Nor the time for her to spend with Sasuke. But now was not the time to worry about Sakura. Now was time to worry about Naruto.

They come deeper into the trees but find no trace. Despite common belief, Naruto could hide extremely well. He's had 13 years of practice after all.

"What do we do?" Sakura cried.

Kakashi sighs "Hope he doesn't get in trouble for one.. If he just wandered off he could smell his way back."

"He was upset when he left..." Sakura muttered.

Kakashi quirked a brow.

"I may have made him upset..."

He sighs rubbing his face lightly.

"Let's not focus on that right now," Sasuke suggested quietly. "Let's focus on finding Naruto."

They continue on in their search. Sakura climbs into the trees. She figured that was the most likely place to find the missing ninja. Meanwhile, Sasuke calls Naruto's name out, in hope that he would hear and come back. Kakashi summoned Pakkun and sets out with him.

Soon, the sun had set, and it was extremely dark in the forest. Pakkun finally caught a scent chasing after it. Sakura notices, and runs after the dog. Sasuke isn't far behind. They continue a while before the pug stops frowning. "Someone else was here..."

"Really? Who was it?" Sakura asks.

"Ya got me."

"What do we do, sensei?" She turns to the jonin.

"Find him."

"Well, that's a given..." Sakura mutters. "Lead the way, Pakkun."

He takes off again. The others follow along, and soon they reach a clearing. They stop along the edge.

In the centre of the clearing, there was a cage. In the cage was a familiar figure. Awfully familiar. He had a blank face seemingly looking bored.

"We found him..." Sakura stated bluntly. "What do we do now, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Wait and see who shows up..."

With those words, the three humans sit and wait for someone to show up. Finally a group comes over. Naru looking like he fell asleep.

Sakura looks up. "Who are you?"

The group hadn't noticed them and jumped.

"Stupid!" Sasuke scolded. "They hadn't noticed us!"

"Sorry, Sasuke..." Sakura replied.

"Whada ya brats want?" One said.

"I think you took our teammate," Sasuke responds evenly.

"Teammate? Ha! We just caught a nuisance is all."

"So what if he's a nuisance? He's still our teammate!" Sakura says.

"It's a casualty to the village. If the rumors from the Land of Waves is true we should just kill it when we have the chance." Another spoke to the first.

"What rumour?" Sakura asks. "I haven't heard any rumour!"

"People say that thing killed one of the swordmen from the Mist. We gotta act before it turns on us too!"

Sasuke notices their headbands, they were headbands for the Village Hidden in the Leaves. "You guys are Leaf ninjas. Naruto wouldn't hurt you."

"Tch.. You wouldn't know.. I lost my father to its last rampage!"

"Naruto is not the ninetailed fox!"

The second guy just turns reaching for the cage.

"Stop it!" Sakura calls. "Who are you?"

He didn't answer reaching in and grabbing the blonde by his hair. Naruto winced slightly but didn't react otherwise. He's learned a few things over the years. Fight back and they just hit harder and come in bigger numbers next time. It just gives them proof he's as violent as they think. React as little as possible and they might get bored and leave sooner. If all else fails escape.

"Don't hurt Naruto!" Sasuke cries, running towards the enemy while pulling a kunai out of his pocket.

The blonde turns his eves at the voice. Kakashi right behind him blocking another ninja. Sasuke went straight for the ninja holding Naruto, while Sakura stayed back, giving moral support, as always.

Another tried to block the Uchia. Kakashi had his hands full with two others. Sasuke fought off the ninja blocking his path, then continued to Naruto. The guy holding him swung a kunai towards his chest

Sasuke blocks with his kunai, then slashes at the man's wrist. He cried out letting go and clutching it.

Immediately, Sasuke forgets the other ninja, and jumps over to protect Naruto, standing in front of the fox-boy defensively. Naru blinks surprised. The older man grows and lunges. Sasuke blocks again, not moving from his position.

While they clashed Naruto sits confused, Sasuke was defending him again? Just like with the ice mirrors? Did he actually care about him after all? Neither of them noticed the fourth ninja coming up from the side.

At the last second, Sasuke notices the fourth ninja, and attempts to fight both off.

Naruto finally snapped out of his daze when one managed to slice Sasuke's arm. His eyes narrow growling, taking frustrations out on him was one thing, but hurting people close to him was unacceptable!

Fueled by pain, Sasuke fought harder. Naruto growls lunging forward and punching the guy who hit the raven straight in the jaw. The two boys fought until all the other ninjas were tied up. Kakashi rounded up the rest.

Sasuke brought his kunia knife to the chin of what appeared to be the leader. "What did you want with Naruto?"

"The punk is a demon!" Said 'demon' sat of to the side away from the ninja, watching.

"What did you just say?" Sasuke dug the knife a bit deeper.

"He's always causin trouble! It's only a matter of time before he starts killin!"

"I know Naruto better than you ever will. He would never kill anyone."

The man didn't look too convinced. Some people will never change.

"You mess with my teammate, and you mess the Uchia clan, got it?" The blue/black haired ninja dug the blade even deeper, just to be more intimidating.

A small squeek came from the side. "Ske?"

Sasuke glaced over towards the noise. Naruto sat watching, reaching out and pulling the ravens arm away from the man.

"What's wrong, Naruto?" He asks.

"Ske." He said again

"What does 'ske' mean?"

"What you don't recognize your own name?" Kakashi asks as he gathers the men in a group.

"It doesn't sound like my name," the raven retorted. "How was I supposed to know?"

The jonin just smiles under his mask. "Get back to the cabin and lock up, I'll be back soon." In a swirl of leaves he leaves with the prisoners.

"Sasuke! You were so amazing there!" Sakura gushed, coming over. "As expected from an Uchia!"

"Not now, Sakura," He replied. "Let's go, Naruto."

The trio head back to the cabin Naru trailing behind slightly.

On the way, Sakura was going on and on about Sasuke's 'awesomeness,' while he blocked her out, and occasionally glanced back at Naruto in concern.

The blonde seemed subdued, almost confused as to why he was defended. The other was confused on why Naruto looked somewhat depressed. Isn't Naruto the cheerful one?

It was strange to him. Sure being on a mission was one thing, they had a common goal to complete, but this didn't involve the others in the slightest.

Of course, maybe Naruto thought he was left out, Sasuke thought. After all, he was the only one who couldn't speak English.

They could have just left, after all its not like they really bothered with him otherwise.

They reached the cottage. "You wait out here, Sasuke~" the female ninja almost sang. "I'm going make an extra special dinner for you~" She went inside and Naru sits in the grass pawing at the dirt thoughtfuly.

Sasuke sighs. Now that the most recent evil has been vanquished, there was nothing to do but sit around. As always.


	4. It's Your Birthday?

Time passed and Kakashi returned. Perhaps he would know what was up with the fox?

"Now that Kakashi-sensei is back, we can all eat!" Sakura said.

The jonin gently took the blonde aside checking him over and changing any needed bandages, a long with adding new ones, before helping him wash his soily hands for dinner.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Sasuke asks, glancing at the fox-boy's hands.

The blonde glanced to him curiously.

"Come on, Sasuke!" Sakura grabbed his arm and pulled him over to the table. "Let's eat!"

Kakashi lead the blonde to a chair and sits himself. It turns out that Sakura had made hamburgers, as a treat. The meat drew the fox, lettuce not so much.

"Naruto, don't be so picky," Sakura scolded.

He removed it anyway biting the patty.

"Naruto, the lettuce is good for you, you should eat it," Sasuke said gently.

It wasn't like he didn't get vegetables, the ramen guy made an effort to hide them in his meals, but Naru didn't quite agree either way.

"Oh, just eat them," the pinkett rolled her eyes.

He remained stubborn as always. Sakura continued to chastise the fox, trying to get him to eat. Naruto avoided the leaves entirely, watching her with an odd look.

"You can't have anymore meat until you eat the lettuce."

He reached for one anyway.

The female slaps his hand. "What did I just say?"

He flinched away.

"Eat your lettuce, and you can have some more meat. But you are not getting up from this table until all your vegetables are gone."

Kakashi just watches amused. She was basically telling a fox to eat rabbit food when he would clearly rather have the rabbit. Sakura watches the meat intently, making sure the fox-boy doesn't eat it. Naruto wasn't understanding the concept, let alone Sakura. Foxes were carnivores so why the hell should he eat it?

Sasuke sighs. "Naruto, Sakura just wants you to eat healthily. You are (technically) a human, so you need to eat vegetables to stay healthy."

The blonde blinks at that. He hardly ever heard someone call him that..

"So can you please eat them?"

He sat for a moment before taking a small bite. Sasuke gave him a smile.

_It still tasted like rabbit food.._

"Pretend it tastes like your favourite food," the raven suggested.

He ate it, slowly but begrudgingly. As soon as he ate it all, Sakura dropped her gaze from the platter of patties, granting him access to it. The meal continued the fox going back outside once done. Sasuke and Sakura clean up the dishes.

Kakashi watched the blonde from the window. "So what do you guys think about today?"

Sasuke followed his gaze thoughtfully. "We should keep a closer eye on Naruto."

"Well yes.. but didn't you notice anything odd about his behavior?"

"He wasn't stuffing his face full?" Sakura suggested slyly.

Kakashi sighs, he had hoped they'd finally start looking more into the neglected blonde..

"He looks left out," Sasuke glanced pointedly at the female. "Maybe we should try and be nice to him?"

"Did you ever think about why he didn't fight back at first?"

"No, not really," Sakura says.

_She was hopeless.._

"It's obvious that Naruto knew he wasn't strong enough to beat them," Sakura continues.

"No actually.. He thinks there's no point in fighting them because they'd just come back again.."

"So we should be on guard?" Sasuke asks.

"Probably not while we're here, but we have to return to the village sooner or later.."

"I thought we were staying here until Naruto turns back into a human," Sakura says.

Kakashi nearly face palmed. "Sakura I'm going to explain this slowly.. Have you ever seen him hang out with anyone other than missions? Have you ever thought why he got hurt in the first place? Have you ever noticed that the whole village tends to avoid him?"

"No."

The jonin groans.

"He still has to come back to the village."

"Yeah.. So you finish up here, I've got something to do.." Kakashi grabbed the mysterious box from the cabinet and headed outside.

The two genin finish up quickly and follow him out, curious about the box.

Kakashi sat in front of Naruto holding it out to him. "Should have given you this the other day but now is as good a time as any. Iruka says he'll take you out to ramen when we get back."

"So, what's in the box?" Sakura asks.

Naru takes it, taking a moment to remember how to open such things. Inside was a handmade plush, a blonde fox with spiky hair and two tails. And a card from Iruka wishing him a happy birthday. The blonde grins tracing the whiskered face.

Sasuke sighs. Of course, it was Naruto's birthday! How could he have forgotten? Kakashi smiles ruffling the blonde locks.

"Happy belated birthday," Sasuke says, smiling at the fox-boy.

Kakashi leans back on the tree. Naru, watching the sky as stars shone overhead. Sakura wished Naruto a happy birthday a little while later as well.

It wasn't too long before the blonde dozed off again. Today being rather taxing on his weakened body. When he noticed that the fox had dozed off, Sasuke carried him inside, fearing he would catch a cold. Kakashi smiles softly beneath his mask as the others followed.

As the sky grew darker still, Sasuke and the others decide to turn in for the night as well. It wasn't till about two in the morning that anyone stirred.

Sakura wandered outside, unable to sleep. The night was clear but very chilly. Sakura shivered, and wrapped her nightgown tighter around her, gazing up at the moon and lost in thought.

Today had been rather eventful. Would Sasuke do for her what he did for Naruto?

It was hard to say.. Really what's she ever done except crowd him? Sakura sighs, and grips the railing in front of her.

What to do..

It was still early in the morning, so Sakura couldn't exactly cook breakfast yet, and she couldn't wake anyone up...

Something moved out of the corner of her eye. Turning, Sakura grabbed a kunai knife hidden at her waist.

It was Naruto. He didn't seem to have noticed her though. Warily, she watched him quietly.

It was too cold for him to be out here.. He didn't have his jacket when they found him with the Hokage and it wasn't like he had a spare..

Sakura watches him intently, not making any moves. He wandered over to a small pond a little ways off and sat down by it. The pinkett continued to watch the other from the shadows.

He seemed upset, his face was sadder than she's ever seen him. He sat hugging his knees looking out to the water.

Sakura narrowed her eyes. What could he possibly have to be sad about? Sasuke and Kakashi to watch over him, and he was getting a lot of attention.

_Well what does she know? Add Iruka, the Hokake, and the old ramen man and he had what? Five friends vs a thousand haters?_

But who did she have?

_Her parents? Ino? A stable lifestyle that he never had?_

But how did any of that compare to friends? Was she really better than Naruto?

He shifted pulling at his well-worn shirt till it came off. Even under the bandages you could see how thin he was, it was thanks to his power that his body was as strong as it was. Though kyubii was able to heal major damage Naruto still had a fair share of scars. They must have been pretty bad to still be visible.

Through all of Sakura's pride, she couldn't help but feel sorry for the fox-boy.

The blonde stood up walking into the water. Sakura leans in closer, curious about what would happen.

The water must be freezing.. Yet he just walks out till he was deep enough to duck under water.

Sakura's heart skipped a beat. Surely he couldn't be drowning himself?

He seemed to be trying at least.. In the end he was under for almost two minutes before he finally came up gasping for air.

The pinkett stepped out of the shadows. "Naruto, what are you doing?"

The blonde jumped sharply slipping back underwater. Sakura jumped in after him. No matter how much she hated Naruto, she couldn't just let him die.

He seemed to have just lost his balance in his surprise though, struggling to right himself again.

"Jeez, don't worry me like that," Sakura muttered.

As soon as he got his barrings again he shied away with a whine.

"Don't drown yourself," she scolded.

He sat there shivering from the chill (and from Sakura catching him.)

Sakura sighed inwardly. "Get inside. You're sopping wet."

He rushed off quickly. Sakura followed to make sure he got in the cabin safely, then fetched him a towel. There was something about being up so early that made her want to help the fox-boy.

Naruto curled under it, almost hiding.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Sakura said, then muttered, "Because if I did, Kakashi-sensei would have my hide."

He still didn't come out.

"Okay..." Sakura sighed again.

He didn't look like coming out, still shivering pretty bad.

Sakura glanced around for a clock. It was still pretty early. "Well, I'm staying out here, like it or not. There's nothing better to do."

...Maybe he was just cold? Sakura sat there idly, watching to make sure Naruto didn't go try to drown himself again.

The clock ticked on, Naruto's shivering not getting that much better. Sakura grew more irritated by the second, waiting for him to warm up.

_It really had been practically ice water.._

"What do you need, a fire?" Sakura growled.

_This wasn't going well.._

Sakura glared, frustrated with Naruto's inability to speak. It wasn't that great on his side either.. Finally the shivers seemed to cease.

"Finally."

He still didn't move though. She didn't mind. At least he wasn't freezing. It was rather quiet now. Sakura sat there, rapping her fingers against the arm of the chair.

_...Was he even breathing..?_

"Naruto...?" the pinkett said cautiously.

No response.

Sakura ran to the room Kakashi was staying in. "Sensei, Naruto isn't responding to me."

"Wha..?"

"He feel into a pond, so I gave him a towel, and now he's stopped moving."

"Did you even dry him off? That water is freezing." He shifted up.

"Can't he do that himself?"

He sighs going to check. Sakura padded after him.

Kakashi lifted the towel and sure enough Naruto still looked wet and cold, either he didn't know he was supposed to get dry or he just plain didn't care.. Sakura facepalmed.

_Well it should have been obvious when he just sat there not moving.._

She growled quietly. Kakashi sighs starting up the fire place before drying off the poor kit. The female genin hides by the doorway, hoping Kakashi wouldn't chew her out.

After wrapping him up in a thick blanket and setting him in front of the fire, Kakashi turns to Sakura, "Why was he out there anyway?"

"I dunno, I just found him outside."

"Hmm..?"

"He went into the pond by himself."

"And?"

"And then I pulled him out and brought him in."

"..."

Sakura shifted from one foot to the other.

"Sakura.."

"Yes?" she responded hesitantly.

"What happened?"

"He walked into the pond, so I dragged him out, and sent him back to the cabin, then gave him a blanket!"

He sighs rubbing his face, so Naruto still had depression issues..

Sakura stood by while he thought.

"Let's just keep an eye on him for now. He should be fine."

"Okay."


End file.
